


High School Love Story

by occultclysms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Party, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Sungchan and Shotaro sneak out to a party.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro
Comments: 32
Kudos: 266





	High School Love Story

“It’s really not that complicated,” Sungchan reassures as Shotaro bites his lip. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Sungchan, but he has a tendency to try and jump the gun on things which doesn’t always work.

“Okay, you say that, but you have more than four steps in your plan,” Shotaro points out. “You think that we can sneak into some senior’s party, but we aren’t even friends with anyone that’s going.”

“I overheard Jaemin talking to Chenle about it and I know where Jeno lives so we can just sneak in with my plan,” Sungchan says.

“Jaemin doesn’t like me though,” Shotaro points out. “I don’t even know what I did to get on his bad side, so risking pissing him off seems like a bad idea.”

“I think it will be fine. I really do. And you trust me, right?” Sungchan asks, placing a hand on Shotaro’s shoulder. Shotaro stares at the ground before gazing up to meet Sungchan’s eyes. Oh, the things you do for love.

“Yeah, I trust you more than anything,” Shotaro mumbles.

“Great, now let’s get dressed.” Sungchan drags Shotaro up to his room and they try to find the right combination of putting effort into their outfits and looking laid back. Even though they started in black jeans and tee shirts, they change four times only to come back to the black jeans and tee shirts. Sungchan also slips on his leather jacket to seem extra cool, but it won’t even get that cold outside, so he’s just gonna want to take it off later, but Shotaro doesn’t say anything because he sorta loves the way Sungchan looks in it.

They sneak back down the stairs, making sure not to be spotted by Sungchan’s parents as they would surely ask why Sungchan is ‘dressed up.’ It had been Sungchan’s idea to convince his parents that the two of them needed to have a sleepover tonight so that they could study for their chemistry final on Monday and that they needed to be left alone to study correctly. And since Sungchan takes his studies super seriously, far more seriously than Shotaro, his parents agreed.

Shotaro already has his permit and drove himself here, so he’s in charge of driving the two of them to Jeno’s party. Which technically means that he doesn’t have to do this and could put a stop to it if he really wants to, but he’s in love with Sungchan and has been since the fifth grade, so he won’t.

“Can you remind me of how to get there?” Shotaro asks. “You give the weirdest directions.”

“Okay, so just turn left after the one yellow house with the bunnies in the yard and then drive straight until you hit the house with the really long driveway for no reason. Then you’re going to turn right until you get to the house with the cactus in the yard and then go five more forwards and look to your right. That’s Jeno’s house,” Sungchan explains. Shotaro nods along and tries to internalize as much as he can, but once again it just doesn’t stick.

He turns left after the yellow house and then Sungchan has to remind him the rest of the directions, which isn’t the worst, just a little confusing. Shotaro pulls up across from Jeno’s house and takes a deep breath. This will be fine. It’s just a party. A senior’s party who’s way cooler than both of them and could easily humiliate them. Yeah, it’s fine.

“You look a bit nervous,” Sungchan points out. He’s uncliped his seatbelt, but hasn’t gotten out of the car.

“I’ll be okay, don’t worry about me.” Shotaro forces himself to smile and gets out of the car, Sungchan following. “How are we walking in again?”

“Look right there,” Sungchan says, pointing his finger towards the gate to Jeno’s backyard. “That’s our way in.” Music is already blasting and people are coming and going pretty freely, so maybe they really can pull this off.

Sungchan leads them through the gate and into the backyard. Shotaro doesn’t see anyone he recognizes which is probably for the best as he knows if he sees Jaemin, Jaemin is going to kick them both out which would be a pretty big buzzkill for Sungchan. 

“Let’s go inside and get something to drink,” Shotaro suggests. Being outside makes him feel like they’re going to get caught, which is illogical, but whatever, they’re already inside and Shotaro feels a bit less exposed.

“I think they only have alcohol,” Sungchan muses.

“This isn’t a high school movie,” Shotaro counters. “It’s not like Jeno’s parents only drink alcohol, so there has to be other options.”

“How does that never come up in movies then?” Sungchan asks, looking over labels for something that he thinks he might like. Shotaro doesn’t plan on drinking since he has to drive them back and doesn’t know how alcohol affects him, but a sip or two from Sungchan’s cup won’t kill him.

“High school movies aren’t known for their reason and logic.” Shotaro grabs a Red Bull and what he thinks is vodka and mixes half and half of them in a cup. “Here, try this.” Sungchan takes a sip of it and winces. 

“That’s a bit too strong.” He holds out the cup and Shotaro takes it back, looking for something sweet. There’s some sort of strawberry margarita mix as well and while that doesn’t sound like the best combination, neither of them have to pay for this. Shotaro mixes some in and hands the cup back to a judgmental Sungchan.

“Are you sure this will taste better?” Sungchan asks.

“Not at all,” Shotaro replies and Sungchan laughs, taking a sip. He takes a second one hesitantly.

“Either I have the worst taste in alcohol, or this is really good.” 

“I’m inclined to think I’m decent at mixing drinks despite having no experience,” Shotaro comments, sparing a quick glance around the room, eyes locking on Jaemin who’s talking with some guy Shotaro doesn’t know. “Oh fuck, there’s Jaemin. Upstairs, now.” Sungchan follows Shotaro’s gaze to confirm that Jaemin’s over there.

“Yep, let’s go.” Sungchan takes his drink in one hand and Shotaro’s hand in the other. They try to walk upstairs with as little attention being drawn to them as possible.

“We should probably get to a better spot than the hallway,” Shotaro says and Sungchan nods. “Be careful which door you open though because I think that aspect of high school parties might be accurate.” 

“Oh god, I hope that’s inaccurate otherwise I’m taking a shower as soon as we are home,” Sungchan replies.

“You’re not even participating,” Shotaro points out, opening a door on the right just a smidge. “No one is in here.” The two of them walk in and find that it’s a bedroom, perfectly clean and tidy with no one to make a mess of it. The door doesn’t lock much to Shotaro’s dismay. Keeping everyone out for a few minutes is probably for the best.

“Is there a ledge on this window?” Sungchan asks, walking over and opening the window to get a better look. They can see out over the back garden where people are mingling and drinking. 

“Don’t fall out,” Shotaro warns and Sungchan waves him off, climbing out of the window onto the ledge. Shotaro follows him and steps out onto the ledge, gripping the side of the house with all his might. Sungchan is already on the roof, having a blast.

Shotaro takes a deep breath and lifts his leg up and gets it onto the roof then pulls himself the rest of the way up. He slides over next to Sungchan and they look out at the party goers beneath them as the sun finishes setting.

“Someday, this will be us,” Sungchan mumbles, taking another sip of his drink which Shotaro doesn’t even know how he carried up here.

“A bunch of drunk high school seniors?”

“Yes, but like.” Sungchan pauses. “They are all having fun and taking risks and living their best teenage lives. I think we need to take more risks.” This seems like an opportune moment to confess. It’s the kind of moment from the high school movies that the two of them were making fun of earlier, but Shotaro’s throat closes.

Shotaro reaches out to steal Sungchan’s cup and takes a huge gulp of it. Even though it burns the back of his throat and kind of tastes like rocket fuel, he gets why people call alcohol ‘liquid courage.’ There’s this little bit of warmth that he feels in his stomach, so he sighs and swallows back his fears.

“I agree that we should take more risks, but even if we take stupid risks, we’ll still be there for each other, right?” Shotaro asks. If Sungchan says yes then there shouldn’t be any harm in him confessing. That way they can both move on and the crushing weight of love can get off Shotaro’s chest.

“Yeah, always.” Sungchan grabs Shotaro’s free hand and locks their pinkies together. “You’re my best friend in the whole world and I always want what’s best for you, so of course I will support you through your risk taking.”

“Good because there’s a risk I want to take right now,” Shotaro says and Sungchan’s eyes widen. “Don’t worry— I’m not about to jump off the roof or something really crazy, just say something.”

“What?” Sungchan asks, hanging onto every word Shotaro is saying.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Shotaro admits. For a moment, Sungchan doesn’t say anything and Shotaro is worried that he’s somehow messed things up despite Sungchan’s reassurances.

“I wouldn’t say that I’m in love with you, but I could easily see myself falling in love with you. I would call my feelings romantic, but unsure at the moment,” Sungchan says, leaning a bit closer to brush Shotaro’s hair behind his ear.

“What does that mean?” Shotaro asks, cheeks flushing involuntarily.

“It means that I would like to kiss you. Right here, right now.” Sungchan’s hand comes down to cup Shotaro’s cheek and he leans ever closer. “Would you like that?”

“I would like that very much.” Shotaro closes the small gap between them and their lips touch for a brief moment. They look at each other, see that nothing crazy has happened and reunite. Shotaro lets Sungchan hold his face and in return he grips Sungchan’s waist with one hand.

“I dare you to throw your drink off the roof so we can also hold hands,” Sungchan whispers, pressing a quick kiss to Shotaro’s cheek.

“Okay, fine, but that is a terrible idea.” He chucks the cup as far as he can and no one seems to even notice it which is a bit amusing. Sungchan takes Shotaro’s hand and wraps his other one around his shoulders with Shotaro’s second arm pulling Sungchan in closer by the waist. Sungchan squeezes his hand once before kissing Shotaro again. 

It’s a feeling that Shotaro hopes will happen forever— or he will at least get to experience over and over until the end of time. At the very least, until the end of his own high school movie.


End file.
